Charmed Brothers
by Grimmfan86
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if Jayden from power rangers and Kendall and James from Big Time Rush were brothers and witches hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Kendall's POV

Hi I'm Kendall Knight-Shiba. People think I'm an ordinary teenager with loving parents, two younger sisters and twin older brothers who are over protective of me and our sisters. Sounds normal right well as normal as it can get for regular people but when you have a family like mine we're anything but normal. See my twin brothers and I are witches. That's right I said witches as in we have magic powers. Jayden the oldest has the power to move things with his mind and he can also freeze time, James can teleport from one location to another and he has premonitions. As for me the youngest son I can shape shift and I'm also have empathy. Now even though we have these powers we still have to go school like all other teenagers and our sisters who don't have powers. See we go The Maxwell Academy for Gifted Students. Jessie and Katie go to middle school which is across from the high school where Jayden, James and I go. My brothers love it because they're the most popular guys at school then again they're sophomores and I'm a freshman who gets picked on a lot. Oh well that's my life I'm 15 years old, with twin 16 year old brothers and the three of us have magic powers. Well enough about me and my problems let's continue with the story.

"Kendall, come on we're going to be late for school!" I hear Jayden yell up the stairs as I'm just leaving the bathroom and grabbing my stuff for school. "It's about time little brother keep this up we'll start confusing you with James." Said Jayden as he froze a pillow James threw at him and sent right back at him with just a wave of his hand while the pillow was still in mid air. Unfortantely James ducked and the pillow went right pass him and hit the lamp. James caught it though before it could hit the ground which would've gotten the both of them grounded. "Hey, mom said no magic in the house." I said glaring at my two older brothers as we finally left for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Jayden's POV

"Kendall will you hurry up we're going to be late for school!" I shouted as I see Kendall making his way down the stairs. I told Kendall that if he was any slower I would've confused him for James who waiting for us by the door. "Come on slowpokes." He said ignoring our glares. I told him it was Kendall's fault not mine. The three of us went out the door. Oh I'm sorry where are my manners my name is Jayden as probably already know thanks to Kendall. I swear my little brother loves to hear himself talk. I mean he talks about everything and everybody (Kendall: "No I don't." Me: "Quite Kendall or I'll tell mom about the window you broke last week while playing hockey in the house with Carlos and Logan.") Sorry about the interruption now where was I, great I lost my train of thought thanks to the little attention hog (Kendall: "James is the attention hog." James: "I am not." Kendall: "Are too you always want everything to be about you." James: "I can't help it if I'm good looking and everyone loves me." Me: "Will you guys knock it off besides this is my POV not yours now shut it." Kendall and James: "Yes Jayden.")

Five minutes later we finally arrived at school to be greeted by our friends and girlfriends. "Hey guys and beautiful girl ever." I say as I give my girlfriend Emily a soft kiss on the lips. I look over to see my brothers doing the same with their girlfriends (Kendall and Jo and James and Lucy). "Come on love birds we're going to be late for class." said Kevin one of my best friends he, Antonio and I have been friends for years and now here we are sophmores in high school with the three best girlfriends ever Emily my girlfriend, Mia Kevin's girlfriend and Jessica Antonio's girlfriend. Any way we all headed in side the school and to our first class except for Kendall and Jo they're only freshmen so they have diffrent classes then us. We are some how in lunch and gym together. I think that was Kendall's doing. Later at lunch I look over at Kendall's table and see some guys are giving him a hard time and I already know who they are. They're jerks from the football team and the football team and the hockey team don't get along at all. So I get James' attention we decide to go over there and have a little chat with the boys since we are on the same team. Yeah i'm on the football team while Kendall and James are on the hockey team. I also take martial arts with James after school. Kendall wanted to take martial arts too but mom wouldn't let him cause she was worried he might get hurt. Any way James and I headed over to Kendall's table where the football team are bothering him and things started to get bad. So now here we are in the principals office listening to the principal go on and on about fighting and how it's against school rules and blah, blah, blah. James and I got off with a warning but our momwas going to be called. As for the other two they got suspended for two weeks mostly cause they always get into trouble for picking on Kendall. Gee I wonder who keeps telling on them hehehe. The thing is someone keeps ratting to the principal about everything the three knuckleheads from the football team do to Kendall and no one knows who. The principal keeps finding these videos of Jett, Dax and Mike picking on Kendall in his office with a note that says watch me on it and never knows how it gets their or who does it. It's a mystery that no one will ever solve.


End file.
